<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildest Dreams by stefanswarner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920689">Wildest Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefanswarner/pseuds/stefanswarner'>stefanswarner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries, The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefanswarner/pseuds/stefanswarner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of their doppelganger connection, Stefan has the ability to enter Elena's mind when she's unconscious--it's how he said goodbye. When he realizes he has the ability to visit her as much as she likes, they begin to talk about the life they had, and the life they wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Was Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elena immediately knew she was dreaming. She’d learned to decipher the difference between reality and dreams well. She had to, after being asleep for such a long time. Dreams were less focused...not blurry, but glazed. Plastic. Shiny. Like a candy wrapper. That’s what this was- the air felt prickly and the ground beneath her a little too precarious. </p><p>        Still, when she saw Stefan, her heart nearly stopped. It had been months since she had to say goodbye to him- both in that hallway, and at the cemetery. It still didn’t feel real that he was gone. Like a dream- no, a nightmare. A terrible, heart wrenching, world stopping, couldn’t-imagine-a-worse-fate nightmare. </p><p>        So despite her knowledge that this was a dream, she smiled. Her lips formed his name and for the first time since she woke up, her voice didn’t break when they did. </p><p>      “Stefan.” </p><p>       “Elena.” </p><p>         Something about his voice, something in his eyes, threw her off. It was different. No, it was the same.  It felt too real. Elena’s smile faltered, but she quickly recovered. </p><p>        “It’s good to see you.” She told him, “Even if...”</p><p>        “Elena.” There it was again, the way he said her name. “It’s me, it’s really me.”</p><p>        Elena blinked, then shook her head. “I’m dreaming.” She couldn’t allow herself to hope. It couldn’t be him, it wasn’t possible. He was gone. He’d left her, he’d saved her, he burned and he was gone. </p><p>        They were in their place, of course. The sound of the rushing water sounded something like home, and if she allowed herself to believe her scenery was real, it brought tears to her eyes. The memories, they became too much sometimes.</p><p>         “It’s really me.” Stefan repeated, desperation creeping into his voice. “I don’t know how to prove it to you, but it’s me. Just like it was me that last time. I didn’t know if I could do it again, but I- I wanted to see you-“</p><p>          Elena shut her eyes. </p><p>           wake up. </p><p>          This was some cruel trick her mind was playing on her. She needed to be awake. She couldn’t do this, she couldn’t look at him, she just couldn’t. </p><p>            Then his arms were around her. He held her, held her so tight. Just like he had so many times before, just like he had the last time. Elena hesitated before leaning into the embrace, into Stefan. She slowly lifted her arms to wrap around his waist, leaning her head on his chest. She let out a shallow breath. </p><p>           He was real.</p><p>           He was here. </p><p>           He was Stefan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Do You Ever Think About Us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stefan and Elena get into a fight after their past is brought up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There she is.” Elena smiled as soon as she heard his voice. This time they were at her lake house- standing by the water as they did so long ago. What felt like a lifetime ago. Elena winced as she realized it was a lifetime ago- Stefan’s, anyway. </p><p>         But that didn’t matter right now. She was with him. </p><p>           “Doctor Elena Gilbert. That has a nice ring to it.” Stefan returned Elena’s smile, his twice as wide. His eyes gleamed with pride. </p><p>            “I thought so, too.” Elena laughed as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Stefan closed the space between them, walking down the dock and swooping Elena into his arms. She leaned into him, her smile buried in his shoulder. </p><p>            “I’m so proud of you, you know that?” Stefan squeezed Elena tighter. She let herself soak in the moment a bit. This is what she’d been waiting for— to celebrate with Stefan. Everyone else had been so nice, too. Of course, Caroline threw a huge party. Everyone came. There were gifts. Everyone in town told her over and over again how happy they were for her success. And it had been nearly perfect. But she found herself missing him. All of her dreams had come true, and she wanted more than anything for him to be there with her. </p><p>         As always, he pulled away too soon. Elena kept the smile on her lips anyway. “Thank you. I’m really happy.” </p><p>        “You deserve this.” Stefan nodded. “You’ve worked so hard.” </p><p>         Elena shrugged, modest as ever. She turned, taking a seat at the end of the dock. Stefan didn’t hesitate to take the spot next to her. They say there a while, just being together. Sometimes they’d spend the entire dream talking, never running out of words for one another. Other times they’d simply sit, taking in each other’s company, and that was good too. They’d never had to really talk to know what the other was thinking, anyway. It was for this reason that after a while, Stefan questioned the silence. He could tell when Elena was too far in her thoughts- it was his job to pull her back. </p><p>        “What’re you thinking about?” He questioned innocently. </p><p>          Elena hesitated, not quite meeting Stefan’s eyes. “Do you ever think about what would’ve happened if you...if you hadn’t, well, you know-“ </p><p>        “Died?” Stefan finished for her, the corners of his lips turned upward. They didn’t often talk about the fact that he was actually dead. Why spend what little time they had talking about things that couldn’t be undone? </p><p>         But he answered anyway. Of course he did, because it was Elena. “I try not to. But yeah, of course I do. I was finally human. I think I would’ve liked to be a doctor. Have a family.” Elena finally met Stefan’s eyes. He was sitting right next to her, but his voice felt far away somehow. </p><p>          “With Caroline?” </p><p>           Stefan blinked. “What?” </p><p>           “You’d have a family...with Caroline.” Elena clarified. </p><p>            Stefan didn’t know how to reply. He went with the safe answer. “Well, she was my wife.”</p><p>           “Right.” </p><p>            A beat of silence. It was no longer comfortable or calming— now it filled the air like poison, it was suffocating. </p><p>            “Elena.” Stefan was growing more confused by the second. Something was on her mind, and normally he’d be able to figure it out. He knew her so well, better than anyone, how could he not know what was wrong? She had everything she wanted, didn’t she? “What’s wrong?” </p><p>          “It’s nothing.” Elena tried to brush it off, but Stefan cast a look at her that sent her heart racing. He slid closer to her, placing his arm behind her. Not quite over her shoulders, but hovering over her back. Elena wanted to lean back, but stopped herself. “Elena, since when do we lie to each other?” </p><p>         She diverted eye contact again. She bit her lip, just slightly, the way she used to when she was nervous. Stefan hadn’t seen her do it in a long time- it made her look so young. </p><p>          “I meant, do you ever think about us? What would’ve happened with us if you hadn’t died?”</p><p>         Stefan stiffened. His muscles went rigid, she felt it. No one sad anything for a moment, every second of silence adding to the crushing weight on Elena’s chest. </p><p>         Finally, in a voice so low she almost couldn’t hear him, he spoke. “Don’t do that.” </p><p>         “What?” It was Elena’s turn to be confused. </p><p>         “Don’t talk about us like that. Like we were ever a possibility in your future. You chose Damon, remember? It’s not fair to act like-“ Stefan began to stumble over his words. He just shook his head. “It’s not fair.” </p><p>        Her voice was just as quiet as his. “You didn’t think you were a possibility for me?” </p><p>       “Of course not, Elena. You loved Damon. You loved him more than me.” </p><p>        This was the other thing they rarely talked about- Elena and Damon. Sure, they talked about Elena, and they talked about Damon. But them being together, their relationship, was avoided. </p><p>      “It’s not that simple.” Elena began to argue. </p><p>      “It is.” Stefan disagreed, “I’d made peace with that, Elena. I’m not mad about it. I died for you two- because the two people I cared most about in this world needed each other.” </p><p>       “Did you ever think maybe we needed you more?” Elena’s voice grew louder. Stronger. “Did you ever think I needed you? That Caroline needed you?”</p><p>       “Don’t bring Caroline into this.” Stefan frowned. “Don’t act like she’s who you’re concerned about.” </p><p>       Elena was furious. “I am-“</p><p>       “No. You always do this. You worry about others grief to avoid grieving yourself. You did it with Jeremy when your parents died, now you’re doing it with Caroline and I. Don’t.” Stefan’s words stung- they stung with rawness and truth and honesty that no one else dared treat Elena with. </p><p>       “Fine.” Elena admitted, because he was so irritatingly right. “Maybe I’m hiding behind Caroline. But how is that your business? You don’t get to tell me how to grieve you. You left me.” </p><p>       “I left for you.” Stefan corrected. He leaned away from Elena. “I gave up everything for you, just like I always said I would, because I wanted to. I thought it’s what you wanted.” </p><p>      “You have no idea what I wanted.” Elena muttered angrily.</p><p>        Stefan laughed bitterly. “You sure as hell didn’t want me.” </p><p>        Tears shone in Elena’s eyes. “Maybe I did.” </p><p>        Stefan shook his head. “No. Because if that was true, what I did would’ve been for nothing. You chose him, Elena.”</p><p>        “I chose you first.”</p><p>        “-and then you fell out of love with me.” </p><p>         “That’s not-“ Elena’s voice hitched in her throat. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. “Stefan did you ever think about how dying would hurt us? Yes, you saved us, you were the hero you always were. But what if we didn’t want to be saved? What if by saving us, you damned us? What if I wanted more time, time to make mistakes and fix them and figure myself out and you took that away from me? What if I don’t want to be with Damon for the rest of my life out of obligation because you died for us? Did you think about that- I mean did you think about that for ever a second before you threw yourself in the way of those flames?” </p><p>        Stefan swallowed. He didn’t trust his voice, or his thoughts. “I’ll give you some space.” He decided, and he stood up. He began walking away, back towards the lake house. Away from Elena, away from the dream that had turned into something of a nightmare. </p><p>       “Yeah, you’re getting really good at that.” Elena called after him. </p><p>        Stefan stopped. He turned his head just slightly— “Good at what?”</p><p>        “Leaving.” </p><p>         Stefan presser his lips together. He didn’t say another word. He walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their fight, Elena and Stefan find a way to make up, just like they always do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elena was convinced she’d never see him again. For a while, she’d been angry. Furious. But she’d never been able to stay mad at Stefan, and it didn’t help that he was dead now. She missed him too much to stay angry for long. Then she was just sad, heartbroken all over again and grieving. Because what if this was it— this time he was truly gone? </p><p> </p><p>When he finally did return, weeks later, it was in another one of their favorite places. In the High School hallway, Stefan appeared just as she turned the corner. She crashed into him, the feeling so familiar now that she shouldn’t be fazed. Still, she took a second to recover. She looked up, already knowing he’d be there. Her heart leaped into her throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Stefan?”</p><p> </p><p>He wore a sheepish smile, not sure what to expect himself. Was she still mad from their fight? Did she even want to see him? It had taken a lot of convincing from Lexi to try again, he couldn’t bear the thought of another fight with her. </p><p> </p><p>“Stefan.” Elena repeated, and crashed into him again, this time pulling him into a hug. Caught off guard, Stefan hesitated just a second before returning the embrace and pulling her close to him. He closed his eyes, sinking into the embrace and all it meant. Forgiveness, acceptance. What Elena’s comfort had always meant— that everything would be okay. </p><p> </p><p>Elena was the first to pull away, only slightly, to meet his eyes. “Don’t ever do that again, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Stefan frowned. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t leave like that.” Elena clarified, her voice wavering. “Don’t just walk away. I don’t care if you want to ignore me, or fight, or just yell at me. Anything is better than you not being here.” </p><p> </p><p>Seeing how upset Elena was, Stefan’s heart sank. He’d thought he was giving her the space she needed. He didn’t want to invade her space or thoughts if he wasn’t sure she didn’t want him to. Seeing her now, so distressed, the guilt hit him all at once.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he apologized immediately, “I thought you needed some space. We said a lot of things...” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought maybe I messed it up.” Elena confessed, “I thought whatever I did, the fight, me letting you walk away, I though I broke our- our bond- or whatever is letting me see you. I thought I broke it, and I thought I’d never see you again.” Elena rambled on, and Stefan pulled her close again, running a hand over the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that will never happen.” He assured her. “If we’ve been able to survive everything we have, one fight is not going to break us.”</p><p> </p><p>Elena nodded, relaxing in Stefan’s arms. This time, when she pulled away she wore a smile. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Stefan sighed. “Me, too.” </p><p> </p><p>Just like that, all was forgiven. The two began to wander their high school, where they’d once felt safe and happy, and let themselves live in that false reality for just a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how are you?” Stefan asked, it had been weeks since they’d last spoken. </p><p> </p><p>Elena smiled that smile Stefan had always thought belonged to him. “I’m doing much better now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>